New Year's Eevee
by Umbreon at Dusk
Summary: "I watched as her eyes lit up like the night sky. The things humans call "fireworks" blew up and rained an exotic form of fire in the air. Bright colors of red and blue and yellow exploded outwards in a flash of beauty. Of course, it paled in comparison to her."


**Like the title? Come on, I know I wasn't the only one thinking it. I guess I was the first one to write it, though. I just went ahead and combined two of my favorite things. New years and Eevee. This is another one-shot done by me! And yes, it is a one-shot. Don't let the amount of words confuse you. It took me a while to finish this and I put a lot of effort into it... "a while" would be an understatement... all in all, I think it came out pretty good. This one goes out to all you lovers of romance. Oh my, doesn't that sound funny? Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own pokémon. They belong respectfully to their own companies (Game Freak, Nintendo, etc.) Please do not sue me.**

I watched as her eyes lit up like the night sky. The things humans call "fireworks" blew up and rained an exotic form of fire in the air. Bright colors of red and blue and yellow exploded outwards in a flash of beauty. Of course, it paled in comparison to her.

I walked over to her and sat down by her side, my fire-type body providing her warmth on this surprisingly chilly night. "Hey, May." I hate how that sounds. Not her name– the arrangement of the words. Two rhyming words should never be put so close together in the same sentence. She, of course, retaliated.

"Hi, Kai." I sighed as the sky exploded once more, lighting up the cream colored fur around her neck, giving it an unnatural glow of green.

"Don't say it like that," I pouted, but she didn't see because her eyes were trained on the sky. Her beautiful, deep brown eyes.

She giggled and took her eyes off the fireworks to look at me. "Why, Kai?"

I shook my head and smiled in spite of myself. "You did it again."

She smiled and looked at the sky again just in time to see another firework explode, the playful glint in her eyes shining a brilliant red. The color didn't suit her.

"Happy birthday."

She snuggled closer to my form, enjoying the warmth I provided for her. "Aww, you remembered. Thanks, Kai. I started thinking a while ago that you had forgotten."

I shook my head slowly so I didn't disturb her peace. "I would never forget. It is your special day after all. Or, more specifically, night."

Another firework went off, bathing the dark sky with a silver glow. Admittedly, it was a beautiful sight. But the noise those things produced practically shattered my ear drums. I looked at May to see that her ears were perked up, swiveling back and forth as if to catch the deafening sounds. She seemed to enjoy it, though. It was like a little present for her.

"How does that not hurt your ears?" I asked, rubbing my own in an attempt to soothe them as another blast ripped through sky; the grass around us shining a golden color before returning to their more natural shade of green.

She smiled at me. "After a while I got used to it." Her tail wagged back and forth, slowly and rhythmically, as another firework flew into the sky, carrying its cry throughout the forest and onto our hill as the world flashed a beautiful shade of red.

"I swear, Kai. It's like they do this especially for me. Every year, every night. They put on this show, and it's so beautiful that I just want to cry."

Another firework went off, her eyes flashing a light purple color. She seemed so happy. I didn't want to be the one to tell her the truth. But someone had to, and I was the only pokémon she knew in this forest. The same could be said for me. We only had each other for company. And we didn't need anybody else. I'm sure she'd do the same for me if the situation ever arose... I should probably break it to her gently.

"Uh, May... about that, umm."

"Yes?" she turned to me. A beautiful smile playing on her lips. A smile that wouldn't be there for longer.

"Listen, I went into the city this morning and–"

"You... what? The city! Kai, you know how dangerous that is! What if someone caught you? You would have just disappeared and I wouldn't have known. What were you thinking? Do you know how wreckless that is!"

"May, May, please calm down. I know it was risky, and I know what could have happened. But I didn't want you to worry on your birthday, so I was careful. Besides, I'm here right now, aren't I?"

She pressed herself closer to me, not because she was cold, but because she was scared. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, Kai. You're my only friend, and you mean a lot to me..."

I blushed, but it probably didn't show through my red fur... hopefully. "May, about the fireworks–"

"The what?" She pulled back and looked into my eyes curiously, only moving her gaze to the sky as it flashed blue and silver.

"Those," I said, gesturing at the crackling lights. "Humans call them fireworks."

"How do you know that?"

I sighed. "It's like I said: I went to the city. I heard some humans talking about buying those lights, those fireworks, for somebody called _'New Year__'s Eve'_. And... I'm sorry to say this, May, but... that's who they're launching the fireworks for... not you."

I watched as her happy demeanor quickly turned. She looked at the sky with heavy traces of tears in her eyes as another firework went off, the silver lighting seeming to increase the amount of sadness in the atmosphere. I instantly regretted opening my mouth, and wished I could take the words back so she could enjoy the rest of the night. But I didn't want her living in a life of lies. So, did I do something good... or bad? I looked into her eyes and instantly knew the answer.

I hurt her. She loved the lie and I told her the truth and now she was heart-broken. I did something worse than bad. I completely destroyed her world.

"_New Year's Eve_, huh? Well, she must be some lucky girl to have an entire city celebrate her and all."

"May... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have–"

"No, i-it's okay. Thank you for telling me." I heard her voice break and I died a little on the inside. "I s-should have known. It was stupid to think that they were celebrating my birthday. I'm not worth a celebration. I don't deserve a day where I can feel special, because... nobody cares for me. W-why would they celebrate a random forest Eevee anyway?" her breath was starting to catch as the tears began to glisten underneath the moonlight.

"May..."

She turned away from the night sky and started to run. I didn't chase after her. There were very few places she could run off to, after all. Returning my gaze to the sky, another firework blew up; the dazzling lights making me feel oddly at peace.

May... I love her. She's the most important thing that has ever happened to me. She was that little blessing in my life, as if Arceus had given me a chance to start over and be a better person. She was, in fact, the only reason I can find to keep on living. There just doesn't seem to be anything else I devote myself to. I make her happy when I can. I keep her out of trouble when possible. I treat her like a queen because she deserves it. Because I love her. No... I don't just love her. I need her.

But what if I hadn't met her? Would I have kept on caring for nobody other than myself? Would I have ever discovered that only a true friend could bring happiness? Would I have come to know what happiness even was? May... I still remember the day we met. The day I changed for the better. The day I changed for her.

* * *

White. That was the only word to describe the world on that fateful day. The trees were white. The grass was white. The dirt was white. The water was white. Even the sky was white.

It was snowing on a very cold, wintry morning. It didn't bother me much. My natural body heat warmed the atmosphere around me; melting the snow wherever my paws touched, leaving me with a vague feeling of what the word "Cold" was supposed to feel like. I was just out and about, enjoying my immunity to winter's frost. Thinking. Walking. Breathing. Doing all the things that felt natural to me.

And then I heard a sound. But it shouldn't have bothered me. There were always sounds. The chirping of the birds, the rustle of the trees in the wind, the flowing water of the creek. Sounds were plentiful... when the world was less white.

In the colder days, the birds move south, the wind is reduced to faint whispers, and all bodies of water freeze over. The world goes white and the forest starts waiting, waiting for the color of warmth to bring life back to the cold, barren, and empty environment.

In the dead of winter, silence is guaranteed. The only noise I ever hear being my pawsteps in the slush known as snow. At times like this, I usually feel as if I am the only one left in the world. It feels as if I've been abandoned within the white landscape, which is so quiet it deserves to have its own eerie form of music playing in the background as the snowflakes slowly drift to the ground and touch down ever silently. I find myself at peace without any sounds to break me from my thoughts, which are endlessly flowing, constantly questioning and observing and wandering. A lone red figure amidst the snow. Of course, that's all I ever was all my life: a loner.

And then there is a noise. A whimpering. Which is unnatural in the freezing cold and desolate lands. So I have to look. I have to see what it is that broke the cycle of silence that has followed me for years during every winter.

I follow the noise. It leads me a little ways off of my daily in and out worn down path, but that's fine. I had grown tired of the little routine I built for myself over the years. A little bit of change would spice up my life for just a few short seconds and I would enjoy it for a while before returning to my little niche. The pained sound seemed to grow louder as I rounded the base of a bare, leafless tree. And what do I see?

An Eevee. It was lying in the snow, seemingly too weak to even stand. There was a cut above its eye that was bleeding heavily as it was whimpering to itself. I thought of how pathetic it looked. I should have just walked on and left it to die in the cold; survival of the fittest and all. The stupid thing shouldn't have even wandered out here. I should have ignored the fact that it existed and let the seemingly freezing environment and the creature's own will to survive decide its fate. I should have, but I didn't.

I walk over to the mass of brown fur that had collected snow on itself while lying there. I wanted to stop, but something held me there. I wanted to turn and walk away, but it seemed wrong to do so. Of course, I could have slit the poor thing's throat and ended it, but I have never taken a life and didn't feel like starting anytime soon. I found myself talking without meaning to do so. "Hey, are you okay?" The amount of care in my voice sickened me.

I was shocked at my words. Why would I even bother to show this runt any kindness? It just wasn't me. The Eevee looked up at me. It seemed to be filled with fear and apprehension. Just to ease into its good nature, I smiled. A smile from me was unnatural and a voice in the back of my mind was telling me to treat the Eevee like dirt. Why would I have to care for its well being? It was just a pathetic and worthless thing that didn't deserve anything from me. The damned thing wasn't even worth my energy. Yet here I was, _smiling_ at the frightened Eevee kit. "You know, it's not smart to be laying out here in the cold. Most others prefer to rest inside a nice den than they would a snow bank."

The Eevee held its tongue, still. Not sure how to go on, I sighed and tried for a more decent approach. "What are you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Of course, I knew where we were. It wasn't the middle of nowhere. We were in a forest. A forest blanketed with snow that seemed never ending. The land just stretched on and on– the trees surrounding us gave way to nothing; always standing and looming over you at any possible moment, giving you that sense of un-importance and making you feel even smaller in this big forest. Which, in turn, made you feel as if you actually were in the middle of nowhere. But we were in a forest. A white, silent forest.

I heard a squeaking sound that was supposed to be the Eevee's voice, which I could distinguish as female. Her words almost made me laugh. "I'm running away."

"From who?" A simple question, really. But fear flooded her eyes and she looked around nervously.

Her voice was shaky and tense. "From my dad."

"Why?"

She surprised me by finding it in herself to get up on her legs and jump onto me. We fell to the ground and she started to cry into my neck just as I was getting ready to burn her pelt clean off. The sobs confused me and I instantly cut off my Flamethrower, realizing that she wasn't trying to attack. "H-he wants to kill me," She cried, digging her claws into my back. "P-please, Mister Vulpix, h-help me."

I winced at the feeling of her claws piercing my skin, but she was doing this out of fear and I forgave her. I shouldn't have forgiven her, but I did. This new Vulpix that wasn't me seemed to be taking over. It was still me though– still my body, still my mind. I was, however, different in every sense. Where was the cold-hearted Fire-Type that was me? Is he still somewhere inside, trapped in a world of shimmering eyes and kindness?

Whatever happened to the old me– I would have this girl to blame. Something about her just makes me think that she could help me. Help me with what, though, I don't understand. I don't need any help. My life is great. I got a good den, a nice pond to drink from, some of the best berry bushes around, and my friends…

I don't have any friends...

I pushed aside my idiotic thoughts and got up, moving the Eevee off of me. I started to tell her that I couldn't help her and that she should get lost. Her problems were of no concern to me. Why should I start caring for anyone other than myself? I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They shone deep with fear and hope. I felt myself break at her gaze, her tear filled eyes telling me that she was betrayed and lost. But… I shouldn't care for her. I have my own problems. She needs to get lost, and I need to get back to my nice, warm den. All for me, she would just take up space. Time to get rid of this little wretch.

I almost lost my voice, but managed to clear my throat and say, "All right, come with me."

My head was screaming at me, yelling at me, cursing at whatever caused me to change in just a few short seconds, but I felt that voice fade away as her eyes lit up, and I knew that I did something right for a once in my miserable life.

I leaned down and helped up the Eevee in the snow. She shivered at my touch and pressed against my body, trying to absorb the heat it radiated. I managed to bring her up on all fours and we set off to my place. It was a little far, but I didn't mind. I always liked long walks.

She was quiet the whole way, I felt like telling her something like "Its all going to be alright" but I couldn't even accept that as fact myself. She seemed to be lost in her own train of thought. Not wanting to ruin her state of mind, I settled for being her support as we walked, my fire-type body warming her up in contrast to the snow, which she seemed to shy away from by pressing closer to me. She had her eyes downcast, as if not wanting to impose.

I ignored her subtle actions for the most part and came up with a list of things I knew about her so far. I reasoned that she seemed to be about my age: 13 or so. Her father wants to kill her for a reason unknown to me currently, his abuse evident by the gash above her brow. She seems to be underfed by the size of her stomach and sides, coupled with the fact that she has trouble staying on her paws with little energy to go on. She is also lost and confused. I could tell that much by the glimpse into her eyes earlier. She has no one to turn to in this time of need, except this little Vulpix who changed his entire outlook on life just to help her out.

I navigated the way back to my place using little markers on the trees I made as little hints and side-notes throughout the years. Although I could make it back with my eyes shut, it was still easier to look at the several scratch and burn marks on the frozen wood as we walked.

I started to question myself then. What exactly had happened back there? I never once cared for anyone other than myself... before... NO. The word "Help" shouldn't even exist in my vocabulary. It was always just me, and I had thought that was how it was going to stay. Do what you can to help yourself, and forget about the others. They will drag you down. They are a hindrance. You sign away your life when you accept a friend.

Right now, however, I am repulsed by such thoughts. The old me would have definitely left the Eevee behind without a second thought. The old me would never even think to help out another living soul. What I don't understand though, is how I changed... and why.

"Here we are," I said as we approached a small hole in the side of a hill surrounded by many leafless trees. The hill was large in itself, but the little tunnel in its side was just big enough to accommodate either of mine or the Eevee's respectable sizes. I motioned towards the burrow that was my home. "Head on inside. It's warm in there."

At the mention of the word "Warm" her ears perked up. She still seemed a little hesitant in doing so, however, and I sighed. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to harm you." again, the hesitation showed itself. Apparently she had heard that phrase before and was planning on not being deceived twice. That, or she really didn't want to take my word against hers.

"Well, it's either in there- or out here," I stated, gesturing at the white landscape surrounding us. "Your choice."

Without another word, I moved to the tunnel and crawled on inside. Inching my way forward through the narrow passageway, my underbelly scratching up against the dirt. I noticed for the first time how tight a fit it was and made a mental note to increase the size of the tunnel sooner or later. After a while, I heard the scuffling of dainty paws behind me. There was no way she could resist coming into a nice, warm den compared to staying out in the freezing cold.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, I came out into an average sized area big enough to fit at least a few of my evolved form. The wall farthest from me had a bed made of leaves, grass, and whatever other soft things I gathered in the greener days before Winter. Just off to the corner was a very plentiful heap of berries, amongst many being the spicy kind of berries I worked so hard to harvest. My mouth watered at the thought of them...

A fire sat in the center, stones surrounded the blaze on the logs so the flames wouldn't get too out of control. The small fire did its share for the most part– heating up and lighting my den so I didn't have to. I walked over and sat by the flames, staring into them. I always liked how the fire danced, jumping around sporadically and bending to the will of the air currents. The embers that managed to get away from the mass of flame slowly dissipated into the air and disappeared without any trace.

I stuck my paw in the flames like I used to when I was younger and more curious about elusive things like fire. The glowing tendrils wrapped themselves around my paw and enveloped it in what felt like a soothing hug, licking at the edges of my claws and gently caressing the smooth contours of my padded soles. Fire always made me feel safe. Always made me feel warm. It served as a protector to me. It was my refuge and salvation. It was home...

The Eevee stumbled in after me, looking around my den in a state of awe. She gasped as her eyes landed on me- my foreleg enveloped within the blaze. I smiled gently at her and pulled my paw out of the flames. "Relax. Fire-Type." As if to emphasize my point, I waved my paw slowly at her, showing both sides to ensure her that I wasn't burnt. "It actually tickles me more than it hurts."

She seemed to calm down for the most part. Looking around again, she uneasily scratched at the ground, tracing little lines in the dirt and went to start staring at her paws with mixed feelings. Apprehension and fear being amongst them.

"You must be hungry, huh?"

She looked up and nodded at me shyly. I smiled warmly at her. "There's a pile of berries over there," I said, gesturing at my stock of food. "It's way too much for one person alone, so feel free eat as much as you like."

She eyed me carefully before moving her gaze to the assortment of berries I had collected. Walking over, she stopped at the edge of the pile and selected one of the berries from the top. I looked at the item in her grasp, noticing the familiar shape and markings as an Enigma Berry: with its distinguishable question mark and sunflower seed shape. I jumped up as she started to move it towards her mouth.

"NO, don't eat that!" She gasped and snapped her head at me with fear playing in her eyes. Instantly, she placed the berry back onto the pile and stepped back quickly, huddling close to the ground with her ears laid flat and her tail between her legs. It seemed as if she was expecting me to strike her– which I had no intention of doing what-so-ever.

I sighed and picked up the Enigma berry from the pile. I motioned at her to stand up; which she did so reluctantly, still afraid of me from my outburst just now. "Reason number one why you shouldn't eat this berry: it has a shell casing that is very tough, and could easily chip a tooth." I banged the berry on the wall, sending little echoes throughout the inside of the shell. "Secondly, it is spicy _beyond _belief. Trust me, I would know."

I placed the berry back onto the pile and searched for one in particular. I smiled as my gaze settled on a plump looking Sitrus Berry, knowing it had healing properties to some extent. I grabbed it and handed it to her. "Here, this should bring back some of your energy."

She slowly took the berry from me and looked between me and the fruit uncertainly. I smiled and nodded my approval for her to eat. She tentatively took a small dainty bite out of the flesh. Her eyes lit up and the berry in her paws might as well have just vanished into thin air. She wiped the berry juice off her muzzle and blushed when she saw the astonished look on my face, not having realized that I was watching while she devoured the small fruit faster than I could blink.

I chuckled lightly to myself and stepped aside, gesturing towards my stock of food. "Go ahead and help yourself. Like I said: there's plenty. Just be careful, though. Some of them are spicy." The Eevee once again seemed to be a bit reluctant to accept my offer, but her hunger was apparently stronger than anything else at the moment, and she rushed towards the food, grabbing an Oran Berry in the process.

I remembered the cut above her eye and stopped her with the Oran Berry halfway to her mouth. "Hold on, let me see that." She stopped and eyed me warily before carefully handing over the berry. I punctured a hole in the fruit with a fang and slowly moved the berry over the cut above her eye. "This may sting. Just bear with me for a little."

She gritted her teeth and whimpered while I squeezed the berry juice onto the cut and drew in a sharp breath as the liquid seeped into the wound as the healing process started. The flesh started to slowly heal itself and I discarded the dried berry, not having much use for it anymore.

I walked back over to the fire while she continued to eat and sat down by it, staring into the wild blaze as it flickered within its structure of stone circles. Watching the flames was one thing. You could see it, but you couldn't... experience it. Without thinking, I got up and walked into the fire, sitting down in the center as the flames wrapped themselves around my form, enveloping me in what felt like a soothing hug. I closed my eyes and let the fire convulse around me. The closeness made me remember very faint memories of my parents.

_The warmth_. They were both Fire-Types. I remember cold nights where I would curl into my mother's creamy white form; her nine tails laid protectively over me like a blanket while my father sat not too far away, smiling at the happy scene. _The color._ My father was a Flareon, his fur a smooth red and bright cream color. I can see his gentle smile and loving gaze, but that's all I can remember of him. A soothing smile and kind eyes and luscious red fur...

My memories long forgotten slowly slipped away as a voice spoke up, unsure and frightened. "P-please, Mister Vulpix... s-stop doing that."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the Eevee, she winced at our eyes met and adverted her gaze, quickly looking around as if afraid I would leap out of the fire and tackle her for disturbing my peace.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, relax," I spoke gently, trying to calm her down while stepping out of the flames. "I'm sorry if me being in the fire made you uncomfortable. I can imagine that watching someone being enveloped in flames is be quite frightening. And my name is Kai. Please, try to call me that."

She gulped and nodded a bit too quickly, making me feel a little dizzy just by watching her. "You don't have to be scared, honest," I said, placing a paw on her shoulder. She flinched and backed away from me after my touch, and I figured that she wasn't comfortable enough to allow physical contact yet.

I sighed. "From what I can tell, you seem to have trust issues. And I don't blame you. But believe me when I say that no harm will come to you in this place. Okay?" She looked at the fire and nodded slowly. "I promise not to touch the fire anymore. Does that make you feel better?" She then looked at me and nodded again, seeming to be greatly relieved.

She spoke, her voice still a little bit shaky. "W-why do you do it?"

I raised my brow at the question, but she didn't seem to mean anything by it. This was just her curious side showing itself. So I answered. "The warmth... makes me think of my parents. They... they died when I was very young, and I don't remember much of them. Whenever I'm around fire I just... want to be held by it, because it feels almost like my mother's embrace. And when I think of my mom, I think of my dad. He has the kindest eyes and most gentle smile you would ever see..."

I trailed off and realized what was happening. I was opening up to this completely random stranger. I hadn't thought of my parents in years. Until now. I completely trashed all the memories I had of Mom and Dad the day I decided to become self-independent. In the few days after they died: I was wandering around– looking for a shelter amongst the many residents of the forest... they all turned their backs on me. Why would they have helped out a pathetic little pup anyway?

Their harshness affected me more than they would know. From that day on, I was filled with hate and sadness. I became hateful to protect myself. Because I couldn't show how weak I really was. Their actions drove me to become the very same cold- hearted Vulpix I was before I met this Eevee lying in the snow... That's it.

I know what changed me now... I met her. When I found the Eevee in the snow, I saw myself when I was younger. I saw a defeated child. I saw someone who was scared and lost and confused. I thought of how much it hurt when I was denied help. And I realized that was something I wouldn't allow myself to do to somebody else.

So despite my horrible exterior, I extended a helping hand because I never got one. Because I was lost in a world of hate. Because... because I wanted to know what it felt like... to care again.

I looked to the girl who was sitting by me, still giving me that curious look. She unknowingly saved me– the _real_ me. She pulled me out of the darkness that took over my mind for years. The depression and hate that clouded my senses was completely gone now, and there's nothing I can do to ever repay her for what she's done. I felt myself start to shed tears. Tears of happiness. I remember what it feels like to be happy. I can finally live my life in freedom... all thanks to her...

"Thank you..."

The curious look in her eyes soon turned into one of confusion. "What?"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my paws. "Just... thank you. I-I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

She blinked. "May. My name is May."

I smiled. "May... t-thank you, May." I decided to ignore the fact that she was looking at me as if I'd just lost my mind. "You must be very tired."

She nodded again, still a little confused by my thanks. I laughed. Oh, how good it feels to truly laugh again. "You can go ahead and take my bed. I'll just sleep on the floor."

She looked shocked, to say the least. "A-are you sure? You don't have to– really, I could–"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead. You need a nice bed right now." I watched as May looked towards the only nesting spot in my den. She got up and slowly walked over to it, only to stop when she got there and throw me an unsure glance.

I smiled and nodded my consent as she climbed into the small bed, spinning around slowly in small circles and making the bedding more comfortable for her before she collapsed, her eyes open and staring at me as she lay her head on her paws. "Thank you, Kai." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep almost instantly, the smooth rise and fall of her chest telling me all I needed to know.

I smiled and quietly whispered to myself. "No, May. Thank you."

I promised myself then, that I would take care of this girl. It would be the least I could do after what she's done for me. She helped me find my true self again. The other me wouldn't have given her a chance out there in the snow. The other me wouldn't have invited her into my den. The other me wouldn't have let her eat my food, or shared my past with her, or let her sleep in my bed.

But then again, the other me was a cruel bastard. As long as I'm alive, I will do everything in my power to watch over May and ensure that she is protected and cared for. I at least owe her that much.

I looked into the fire once more. The dancing flames making me feel reassured and lifted away all my worries for now. I knew there was a chance I could make up for all the years I lost on hate. Change was coming, and I was starting to look forward to it.

"Thank you..."

(_)

May's father never came looking for her. Apparently he was more of an uncaring bastard than I originally thought. She told me her mother had died when she was young, leaving her to be raised by an abusive father.

She had left after he had struck her, sneaking out in the middle of the night and running for her life. She told me how the murderous intent in his eyes completely changed her view on him. She told me how cold it was out in the snow. She told me how surprised she was that I offered to help her, saying that everyone else she went to for help turned their backs on her. And that made me mad. The years of hate, the few moments of regret, and the ever increasing amount of anger I had right then and there was just too much to take in all at once. It was all _their_ fault.

I had went outside that cold Winter's day. I walked up to a tree. And I vented. All my anger and hate and self-pity was unleashed upon the poor tree. With every swing at the rough wood, I felt my pent up rage fade away just a bit more. Why does everyone have such cold hearts? _Swipe._ Where can I find the bastards that hurt May? _Slash. _What is wrong with the world? _Swipe. _What is wrong with May's dad? _Cut_. Why did my parents have to die? _Cut. _Why did I have to be the only survivor? _Slash. _Why Me? Cut after cut was unleashed on the bark, a reasonable question behind each and every one. Mainly about the world. Sometimes about May. Mostly about me.

I stopped, breathing heavily from exhaustion, my claws aching from overuse. I felt empty. The hollow that once occupied my fuel for hatred was now void. But one question rekindled that fire within me. Why did all this have to happen to me?

I had braced myself and opened my maw wide to let loose a torrent of flames onto the tree, who's bark resembled that of blades of grass after my little spree. The wood caught fire almost instantly, and the tree disappeared within the blaze. I kept up the attack for as long as I could hold my breath. Soon, the fire died down and the tree looked more like a shriveled up twig. As I had walked back to the den, I just thanked Arceus that none of the other trees caught onto the blaze as well.

I had went into the den and dropped down next to the fire, staring into the warm mass and calming myself down. May was off in the food corner, helping herself to a Pecha Berry. I had asked a question. "May... would you like to stay here... with me?"

I didn't really mean much by it. It came directly from the good of my heart. I would let her stay for as long as she needed. Anything I could do to help her, I would. And this was one of those things.

She had nearly choked on the berry. It would have been funny, had I not been so concerned for her safety at the time. After clearing her throat, she reluctantly agreed. "Only until Winter is over, though," She had said. "I don't want to make myself feel like a bother."

I accepted her terms, deciding that I would do everything I could to protect her until the world returned to its greener state.

Time had passed and Winter's end had come. May seemed hesitant to leave. She really had nowhere to go, and she was probably better off living under my care. Finding it within myself, I offered her the chance to live with me once more. The amount of relief on her face made me feel warm inside. She accepted happily and we came to live together.

May...

I should probably go look for her.

With a heavy sigh, I turned my back on the fireworks and made my way down the hill. Upon reaching the bottom, I started to walk around the base of the land form. With any luck, May just ran back to the den. Nearing my destination, a small hole in the side of the hill revealed itself, nearly invisible in the moonlight and surrounding shadows.

Entering the tunnel, I realize how glad I was that I decided to expand it. Now I could stand and walk into the burrow without being forced to crawl and get my underbelly dirty. The dirt stuck in my fur always made me feel uncomfortable...

Coming out inside the den, I didn't have to look around to know that May had decided to come in here. Her sobs could be heard on the way in. I looked over at her bed. She was lying there with her head buried between her paws, her shoulders shaking. She looked as if she needed some space to herself, but I know from experience that you should never sort out these problems alone.

I walked over to her as quietly as possible. Stopping by her side, I looked down at my paws, unsure of what to do. "Umm, May?"

She didn't look up, just shuffled as far away from me as she could while still staying on the bed. I sighed and pushed my muzzle under her paws, lifting them from her beautiful, tear filled eyes. I nuzzled her cheek, speaking softly to show that I cared for her well being. "May... please stop crying."

She wrapped her paws around my neck and hugged me closer. It was a little awkward with me standing and her laying down. I slowly maneuvered us both to a sitting position. She buried her face into my chest, letting loose a torrent of tears while I wrapped my paws around her form and slowly started to rub her back. I whispered words of comfort to her as the grip on me tightened. With time and patience, the sobs wracking her body eventually died down and were reduced to sniffles and small gasps escaping her now and then.

"I'm sorry, May. I shouldn't have said what I said. I just didn't want you to be lied to. Everything I do is for you. But it never seems to be enough, does it?"

She slowly shook her head and spoke, which was a little surprising given her current situation. Her voice cracked and sounded a little weak. I could only hug her and listen to the words she has to say. "Y-you do too m-much for me, Kai. And i-it's okay. Thank you for telling me. I always felt special on my b-birthday, but a-at least now I know th-that I'm nothing special."

If only she knew how much she meant to me. "May, don't say that. I owe everything to you. If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be holding you, and I wouldn't be trying to make you feel better... because I wouldn't care."

She sniffed and moved her head back to look at me, her eyes shone with tears. "W-what do you mean?"

I smiled softly at her. "You don't know this because I never told you. Before I met you... I was a complete ass. I never cared for anyone. I treated others wrong because I thought it was the only way to protect myself. And then Arceus drops you into my life in the form of a helpless kit. And I took you under my care... because you reminded me of myself when I was younger..."

"How so?"

The smile I had disappeared and was replaced by a small frown as I remembered my past. "You know my parents died... don't you?" She nodded slowly, realizing this was a fragile subject considering I don't talk about it much. They were murdered. That's all I know. I don't remember why or even by who. I was too young to understand. "Yeah, well... I managed to get away. A few days later, I came across a small cave. Inside were a family of Pikachu. I was still really young, so I thought they would take care of me because I was lost. The mother of the family seemed to really want to help me out, but then the dad whispered something to her and she looked at me as if I was a curse."

They told me to leave and went back to their home without a second glace at me. It hurt to think that they wouldn't even bother to try. I asked around for shelter. I received the same results. Eventually, I found a home for myself. I came to live alone and learn how to survive with just myself for company. I became hateful and arrogant because of the actions of others. I treated everything like dirt. I didn't care whether or not someone died just outside my little home. I wouldn't have even given them a proper burial for Mew's sake."

"But you're nothing like that, Kai," She gasped, shocked by my revelation.

I laughed softly. "I know, right? And do you want to know why?

She nodded slowly. "I met you. When I saw you in the snow, something... changed inside of me. I looked at you, and I saw myself whenever someone refused to even acknowledge I existed. I helped you out because I wanted to feel again. I wanted to stop hating the world. And it's all thanks to you, May. You helped me realize that the life I was living wasn't worth the effort I put into it. I just... don't know how to thank you enough. To be able to change me, You're more special than you think. "

I licked the tears off her cheek. They tasted salty, but it's better to get rid of them than it is to let them dry. Salty tears were just a minor discomfort I had to put up with for the girl I had given my heart to.

She sniffled. "Y-you really think so?"

"Of course I do. The humans don't know anything, May. You're worth more than a celebration."

"Kai... You're going to make me cry again..."

"What, now? I just finished drying up your cheeks, and you're going to start shedding new tears?"

"S-shut up," she said with a playful laugh in her voice. She nuzzled my chest and I wrapped her in a hug. "I don't know what it is about you, Kai, but you make me feel so safe."

I nuzzled the top of her head in our embrace. "I try to do so much more than that, and you know it." I held her close within the comfort of our den, my body resonating a warmth that spread outwards and gave our home a cozy feeling.

It's times like this where I wish I could say those words. Three very simple words that hold a whole universe of meaning behind them. But if they're so simple, then why is it so hard to get the first letter out? I've always wondered that. "May... I... uh."

She pulled back and looked up at me expectantly. "Yes?"

"I..."

"What's the matter?"

"I... umm."

"You can tell me anything, Kai. You know that."

"I... bet you're wondering what I was doing in the city today." Well, I guess I can't tell her _everything... _not yet, at least.

The expression of what seemed to be hope on her face confused me. But it was soon replaced by one of confusion and... disappointment? "Oh... yeah, I guess it had crossed my mind."

"Would you believe me if I said I was getting you a present?"

She gasped. "A present? For me?"

I smiled. That seemed to always be one of her favorite words. "Yeah, and I promise it'll be better than what I usually get," I said, remembering the gifts I got her in the few years we knew each other. A bed for herself, a Greppa Berry that didn't last five seconds, and a flower that wilted a couple days after it was plucked.

Her ears perked up and all the sadness that accompanied her seemed to disappear. "Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you." I got up and walked over to the tunnel that led outside our little home. Motioning for her to follow me, I entered the passageway and was outside in a matter of seconds. May burst out of the tunnel a little while after and I couldn't help but admire her eagerness.

I led her through the woods towards the place where I had hidden her present. It was a little big for carrying around, so I dropped it off somewhere I thought nobody would find it. Hopefully it's still there.

We walked past a variety of bushes, trees, shrubs, and weeds. We hopped over boulders, roots, and streams. The place I had in mind was a little ways off, but it didn't matter. Turns out, May likes long walks as well.

After a long stroll out in the woods with the sky flashing reds and greens and blues, we stopped at a large clearing. The trees opened up overhead to give a breathtaking view of the sky as it lit up with explosions on this beautiful night. The ground was packed hard with sand that shifted underneath me with every step. The padded soles of my paws sinking down into the earth gave me a strange feeling– a sort of lightness.

Looking around, I see a tree with a slightly hollowed out center; the hole in the bark marking an entrance of sorts. "There we go." I walk over to the tree and jump into the hole. It was a bit dark inside to see much of anything, but the faint moonlight that poured in through the opening was enough to just make out a shape near my tails. I sighed with relief. It's still here.

From the outside– you would see a small box flying out of a hole in a tree, followed by a Vulpix who landed ever so gracefully on his face. With a groan, I sat up and brushed myself off, hoping that the sand didn't sink into my fur. Note to self: watch your hind legs while jumping out of or onto things.

I looked up to see that May was already at the box, sniffing around it and pawing at the edges with her tail wagging happily; trying to figure out what was inside. When she saw me watching, she quickly took a step back and sat up straight, wrapping her tail around her paws and giving me innocent eyes. If you didn't know any better, you'd probably think she was waiting patiently the entire time.

I smiled and walked over to her. "May, it's okay if you want to open it, but be careful."

"What is it?" She asked, her tail slowly moving back and forth.

"This," I said, patting the box, "Is a firework."

The trouble I went through to get this man-made item was all worth it to see the look on her face. "F-fuh-fuh-firework?" She looked up at the sky as it flashed silver and green. "L-like those?"

I nodded. "Yeah, or at least I think so. The humans seemed to be real excited about this one in particular. There's different kinds of fireworks, too. Small ones and big ones. I would think this is a big one."

She seemed to be speechless. Her eyes wide and mouth formed into a little 'O'. I guessed that she was overcome with emotions and couldn't find the words to express herself freely. But I didn't need words to know how overjoyed she was. I didn't need words to know that the tears coming out of her eyes were ones of happiness. And I certainly didn't need words to know that this was one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for her.

"You want to open it?" She looked up and nodded slowly. I helped her cut open the box at the top with my claws. She reached in and pulled out what looked like a perfectly crafted tube stuck on top a small square pedestal. May looked at the object with curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Is this it?"

I blinked away the confusion that overtook me. "I don't think so." Looking back into the box, I see a small bag at the bottom. "Wait, there's something else in here." I grab the box by the bottom and flip it onto its side. Walking over to the opening, I stick my head into it and latch my teeth onto the small bag. I backpedal out of the box, pulling the small bag with me.

May looks at the item in my maw. "What are those things inside?"

I place the bag down to look at it more carefully. There are little orbs placed inside it: a total of about six I would say. They have what looks like a little green wire connected to them, and I realize what the objects are. I look up at May and smile. "These _things_ are the fireworks."

"Really?" she asks. "They look so... small."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. You can tell by the little green rope that sticks out of it. Most fireworks have that kind of string on them. You have to light it on fire for it to work."

"How do you know that?"

I cock my head to the side while raising a brow, giving me that know-it-all look that I really hate to use. "I overheard a human talking to it's pups when I was in the city. It said all about how to make the fireworks go off. It also said to be very careful around them because they are very dangerous." I return my head to its normal position. "So we should be careful around these as well."

May reached down and grabbed the bag in her teeth. She then proceeded to shake her head back and forth wildly, making cute little growling noises all the while.

"Hey, hey, don't you understand the meaning of the word 'careful'?"

She looked up at me playfully. "But I really want to open it so we can launch the fireworks into the air," She said, a little muffled due to the package between her teeth. I would have told her to let me open the bag, but I just can't say no to those beautiful eyes of hers. I sat by and watched as she ripped the small container open. The little balls spilled onto the sandy ground and she stopped shaking the bag around. She opened her maw and let the remains of the baggie drift to the floor. "I did it, Kai. I did it!"

She jumped around and expressed her happiness in her own little way. I admired her vitality before she turned to smile at me. I was overcome with one of those lovestruck moments where you can only sit silently and adore someone while blocking out the rest of the world at the same time. Her smile. Her eyes. Her personality. Her spirit. I love everything about her.

"Kai?"

I blinked, coming out of my daze to see May giving me an odd look. "Oh, you wanted to launch the firework, right?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah. I did."

"Well, I'm sure that tube thing came in the box for a reason." I looked over towards the discarded tube. I walked over to it and set it in an upright position. I notice how the tube is pointing upwards and look up to see the fireworks flashing in the sky. "May... pick one of those little balls."

I heard a bit of scuffling from behind me and some of May's comments to herself on which orb she should pick. "This one looks pretty." "But this one is bigger." "No, wait. They're both the same size." "Oh, look at that one." "Now I can't decide..." "Probably neither of these, then." "I like this pattern." "But I like this color..." "What, only six? Why not ten?" "But ten would be too much..." "I guess six is fine." "Wait... what was I doing again?" "Oh, right, fireworks."

I smiled as the sky lit up with bright colors. I love when she talks to herself. It's so adorable to see how she counteracts her own opinion with another. The cute little face she gets when mulling over an idea. The different sides of her that I can see all because of a small comment.

I feel something press into my side. After being prodded by May's paw, I look over to see her standing there with a small red orb clutched between her teeth. It had a spiral flame pattern on it that was a couple of shades lighter than the rest of the ball. "You like that one?" I ask. She shakes her head a little too fast and I can see how eager she is.

I smile and hold out my paws for her to hand it over. She releases her grip on the object and if falls into my clutches. "It tastes... funny," She said, licking her lips to eradicate the "funny" taste.

I chuckle silently to myself. "Well, I'll make sure not to put it in my mouth, then." I reach up and drop the orb into the tube: making sure that the green string sticks out the top. It reaches all the way down to the bottom of the sandy floor and I marvel at the length of the rope. "So why pick this one?" I ask, already having a feeling as to what her answer would be.

"It makes me think of you. It's red. You're red. It has a fire pattern. You're a Fire-Type."

"That's an unusual way to select a firework, but I guess whatever works for you,"

"How do you know whether choosing a firework is unusual or not? If anything, this is your first time as well as mine."

Another thing I love about her: she knows how to bite back. "You got me there," I laughed. "So, we gonna launch this thing or what?"

She smiled. "Yes, do it, Kai."

I smiled at her. "I will, but I have to say something. I also heard some humans talking about buying fireworks for someone called _'The Fourth of July'_."

"Ohhh," she gasped. "I guess that explains the other day they launch fireworks at night. I guess this _Fourth of July_ guy is important to the humans as well."

"Yeah, maybe. But you know what, May? The humans can celebrate _New Year's Eve_ or _The Fourth of July_, but I'm launching this firework in celebration of you. Because you're my everything. Because you are my heart and soul. Because my life would be nothing without you. Because..." dare I say it? How would she react? Is it possible that my feelings will be returned? More importantly, does it matter? "Because... I love you."

I felt as if weight had been lifted off my shoulders. No more hiding it. She knows now how important she is to me. She knows how I feel about her. But, then again, those three words don't come close to describing what she is in my eyes. _I love you._ So what? There's more to it. _I am grateful for you. I can't live without you. You're my sunshine and happily ever after. You complete me. My light in the darkness. My flower on a spring day. My sole purpose in life. _There's no possible way to describe her. She really is everything to me. To say I love her would be an understatement.

She looked shocked. Of course, a revelation as big as mine wouldn't be taken lightly. I opened up my heart to her. If she chose to break it, then that's fine. I would still feel the same way about her. If she chose to accept this fact and return my love, then... well, I don't really know. All I can do right now is wait for the results of the moment to pass.

"K-Kai... did... did you really just-"

"Yeah. I did. And it feels amazing to know that I don't have to hide it anymore." I fired an Ember at the tip of the green rope. It caught fire and started to shorten itself, making a crackling noise in the process. "Come on," I said with a playful laugh in my voice while turning away from the firework. "You won't want to be next to it when it explodes."

I bounded towards the edge of the sandy clearing with May in tow. When I was sure we were a good enough distance away, I turned to look at the tube. The crackling noise had stopped and was replaced by a hissing sound instead. Without warning, a red fireball leapt up out of the tube and rocketed towards the sky.

My gaze followed the trail of the bright red flame until it burst and sparked in the night sky along with the rest of the fireworks. The lighting of the strange man-made creation provided an elegant atmosphere around us that felt strangely heart-warming. It was a beautiful sight that I only truly experienced right now.

May sat beside me. She should have reveled in the beauty of the firework as well, but I had a strange feeling that her eyes weren't trained on the flashing lights in the sky. I didn't have to look at her to know that they were stuck on me. I didn't mind though, this was one of those admiring moments. The ones where I'm supposed to be oblivious to her gaze.

"Kai?"

I turn my head to look at her. "Yes?" Only to be met with her lips interlocking mine. The kiss takes me by surprise, but then again, when wouldn't it have? It's not long after that I accepted the sudden intrusion and closed my eyes to enjoy the blissful moment. Her heart beats in my ears and her breath catches in my chest. My head feels a bit dizzy from the heat of the moment as she breaks away only to bury herself into my neck.

My first kiss. They say it is supposed to be a milestone in someones life. But I don't see it as that. To me, it's just another thing that I shared with the girl I love.

"You're right, Kai. It is an amazing feeling."

I smiled and wrapped her in a warm hug. She loves me. After all these years, I finally open my heart only to find that she harbored the same feelings. It was an awkward, yet beautiful moment that I'm sure we will remember for the rest of our lives.

"Happy birthday."

I felt her tears soak into my fur. But I had a feeling that they were tears of relief, joy, gratitude, and... love. "Thank you, Kai. Thank you for everything."

I thought back to the day where a lone Eevee was found out in a snow bank by a wandering Vulpix. I reveled in the memory. And I asked myself a question. Did I save her... or did she save me? "No, May. Thank you."

**Well, there ya go! Hoped you all loved it. I know I did. I apologize for those who I made it seem that this story was going to be "amazing". If this didn't turn out the way you expected, then I'm sorry. ^.^ I was just excited to release the thing and may or may not have needed to pump myself up just to write a few words in. I also noticed how rhymes seemed to pop up a lot. I apologize for this as well, honestly, it was an accident. If any parts of this confused you and gave you that "I don't understand why they did this" moment, then just message me and tell me what section of the story gave off that impression. My head was a bit frazzled while writing this, and I will gladly remedy that situation. It seems a little... rushed... and short. Oh well, I guess that's just me. Please leave a review.**


End file.
